homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112515- Friendship and Firearms
athanasyGerent AG began trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 21:40 -- AG: Hellδ there AG: Arty, right? TG: uh TG: yeah TG: what's up? AG: Hδw αre thiηgs gδiηg fδr yδur teαm AG: Just mαkiηg rδuηds tδ check up δη sδme δf the mδre prδblemαtic grδups TG: things are TG: okay TG: we have had some issues in communication but that's okay TG: nothing major AG: Whαt sδrt δf issues TG: I wasn't told about the meetings AG: Mm TG: what about you? AG: Thiηgs αre well AG: Sδ fαr AG: I meαη, ηδt greαt AG: but beαrαble TG: what has been happening? AG: Sδme thiηgs AG: sδme αηger AG: etc etc AG: Feαred fδr my life wheη tryiηg tδ stδp αη αηgry Aαishα AG: the usuαl TG: I heard that Aaisha was in trouble with some HorrorTerrors. AG: Yes AG: very much sδ TG: is she still? AG: Nδt much AG: I meαη, I wαηt tδ keep my distαηce, sure AG: but I hαve α prδmise tδ prδtect her TG: that's admirable TG: just wish that I could help AG: Yδu shδuld fδcus yδur time δη helpiηg yδur cδmrαdes AG: They ηeed αll δf the help they cαη muster, eαch grδup dδes TG: but all of us are olayers TG: players* TG: shouldn't we all work together? AG: Yes AG: but yδu cαη't rush this AG: δηe piece δf the puzzle αt α time, yδu cαη't fiηish the ceηter till the bδrder is strδηg TG: fair enough AG: Sδ hδw αre thiηgs siηce there is ηδ mδre stαbbiηgs gδiηg δη? TG: pretty okay TG: we don't do much really AG: Yeαh, Lδrreα hαs tδld me αs much AG: At leαst its better thαη beiηg δη α slδw αss gδηdδlα TG: why are you on a gondola? AG: Becαuse reαsδηs AG: αηd frδgs AG: I meαη, its α ηice breαk frδm everythiηg AG: kiηd δf relαxiηg TG: what about frogs? AG: Heliux's lαηd is pδpulαted by frδgs AG: peddliηg expeηsive wαter αηd cδpulαtiηg hδt spriηgs it seems TG: oh, I see. TG: I haven't explored my land yet AG: I'm sure yδu will sδδη eηδugh TG: it's a huge city from the looks of it AG: Sδuηds iηterestiηg αt leαst TG: well yeah TG: I juat hope nothing tries to kill me TG: just* AG: Yδu cαη prδbαbly hδld yδur δwη, I αm sure TG: the only fight I've ever been in was one with Lorrea AG: αηd yδu didη't die AG: cδηgrαts AG: cheers tδ yδu TG: does she kill people that often? AG: I wδuldη't kηδw AG: I δηly kηδw sδ much, αηd thαt iηfδrmαtiδη is ηδt thαt TG: I see TG: chalk it up to cultural differences AG: I meαη, we've αll killed δur fαir shαre δf δur δwη kiηd, but hδwever mαηy she's killed is ηδt kηδwη tδ me AG: I've δηly killed α few uηlucky hαηdful AG: sδme trespαssers, α cδuple fellδw huηters δf lδδt TG: what was it like? AG: Whαt is whαt like? Killiηg? AG: I meαη AG: Its ηδt eηjδyαble AG: its α ηecessity AG: It hαd tδ be dδηe, it wαs just busiηess AG: preservαtiδη δf self TG: oh okay AG: It dδes ηδt iηvδke jδy δut δf myself AG: but δthers fiηd quite the thrill δf the kill AG: Its eαsy eηδugh wheη yδu dδη't hαve tδ get clδse, yδu dδη't hαve tδ see the feαr iη their eyes duriηg their fiηαl mδmeηts AG: the sweet releαse δf deαth upδη their fαce AG: its αη δdd cδmfδrt I guess, tδ witηess their fiηαl fαte AG: Especiαlly wheη yδu ηδt δηly briηg bαck lδδt frδm the field, but α fresh ηew skeletδη AG: ripe fδr study αηd displαy TG: you TG: study skeletons? AG: Study, breαk, replαce αηd displαy AG: the whδle deαl AG: They're fαsciηαtiηg reαlly AG: just α shell δf whαt sδmeδηe used tδ be, everyδηe is similαr wheη yδu breαk dδwη tδ the spiηe δf it TG: maybe we aren't anything more than the sum of our bones AG: Nδ, but yδur bδηes beαr the stress δf whαt yδu were αlive AG: every breαk AG: scrαtch AG: mistαke AG: perfect iη its flαwed system TG: wow TG: that's cool AG: Nδ mαtter hδw imperfect yδu αre iη life, yδu αre pristiηe iη deαth TG: I guess I can take some comfort in that AG: δf cδurse TG: do you like making things? AG: Yes, I mαke my δwη fireαrms TG: wow TG: guns are interesting to me AG: They αre... Nδt perfect, but they αre sufficieηt TG: so many parts and with a simple but innovative design AG: yes TG: I've never had a chance to work with them AG: αηd with the right hαηd, cleαηer thαη αηy swδrd δr δther AG: perhαps if we ever meet, I cαη shδw yδu my fiηest weαpδηs AG: my prized guη is quite the exαmple TG: wow TG: that'd be really cool. AG: I've mαde cδpies δf it, I cαη seηd yδu the cδde fδr it if yδu'd like tδ αlchemize with it TG: I could show you some prototypes of some not-so-fire arms, heheh TG: really? that'd be really nice. I don't know how to use one but I'd like to learn -- athanasyGerent AG sends the code for BIGSTICK -- AG: If yδu dδ αlchemize with it, be wαrηed AG: it hαs quite the kick AG: like, wrist shαtteriηg AG: Its ηδt quiet either, ηδt α weαpδη fδr steαlth AG: but its deαdly AG: eηjδy TG: I'll alchemize it when I get more grist, and then tell you how it goes. AG: sδuηds like α plαη TG: I'm gonna go talk to my teammates TG: it was nice talking to you, man AG: the sαme AG: hαve α gδδd time -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 22:51 -- Category:Arty Category:Eribus